Surprising Discoveries: Remake
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: Harry finds out that he was adopted into the Potter family because his father was sterile. then he found out that he was not a boy but a girl under a potion that his parents did not use on him. so after cleansing him/her self and looking for his/her father, she leaves the wizarding world to find his/her self. did I mention that some of her friends were going with her as well as som
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry finds out that he was adopted into the Potter family because his father was sterile. then he found out that he was not a boy but a girl under a potion that his parents did not use on him. so after cleansing him/her self and looking for his/her father, she leaves the wizarding world to find his/her self. did I mention that some of her friends were going with her as well as some of the adults that she could trust?

* * *

Summer of fourth year Harry finds out that his father blood adopted him with a special adoption potion that allowed Harry to have two fathers or two mothers and gave her all three or four parents features or abilities (in some cases both). The only problem is that Harry was born a girl. The cup must try to take her magic but because she is not even magically harry potter she will instead gain all the magic that it has taken from all the previous participants that did not participate in the tests (all who had their magic forcefully removed).

She must be able to use all seven types of flames. Must unconsciously bond with several people. Your choice of her other father (for me it will be either Reborn or Iemitsu Sawada) or mother. Either way, she will be moving to Namimori in Japan. She must fack her death and leave England (the others must either choose to follow or go with her to start with) and find her father or his half-brother. Hedwig must be a disguised magical bird of your choice, which she finds out after she finds her family. You can even have it so that she always knew about flames (which is what I plan to do) and hid it as well.


	2. Finding out

Summer of Fourth Year

Harry sat in his room eating some of the cake that his friends sent him that morning for his birthday, while he was looking at the letters he had received. He smiled as he read the letter from his friend. When he reached the last letter he found something different. He looked it over and then after asking Hedwig, "is the letter real?" and receiving a positive hoot from his owl, that he opened the letter and found another envelope and a letter in it. As he read the first letter he was shocked and surprised. The second letter was from his parents from before they died. So he read the second letter and was again surprised. First, he found out that he was adopted by James through a special potion that allowed him to have more than two parents. The next was that he was born a girl. He then found that they were not the ones to change his gender and had not settled on a name yet so he could choose one for herself. He smiled at the last one because that meant the name he chose was all him. Soon he was called down to make dinner so he asked, "may I go to London tomorrow?" as he cooked the food. That got the groups atinchen. So he continued with, "that would get me out of your hair and I can take care of a few things in my world and I might be able to find a way to leave you permanently." the last part got them smiling and so they said yes to his idea.

The Next Morning

He was walking down the stairs thinking about how to get to Lunden when his uncle stopped her on her way to the kitchen asking "Boy how are you getting to your destination?"

Smiling he said, "don't know yet. I was thinking of just that problem. I also need to gather all my stuff so that if I do find a way to get out of staying here I can just go but if not I will need to bring it back till I can get out of here. By the way, if I do find a way to get out of the house you guys will need to move somewhere else because if not the men that worked for that madman will come and kill all three of you or torture you first so that they can find out where I am." That made my uncle pale quite a bit. As he did I suggested, "why not make it look like you went on a vacation and then disappear completely? I can have the house protected while you guys are gone as well as let you know when it is safe to come back." that brought some color back to his face and had him nodding. So I said, "why not drop me off at the magical district entrance and head out from there and leaving a note for if I need to explain why I am there to an adult?" by that time he was back to normal so he got her aunt and cousin together and made plans. Fourchently for them the tickets were surprisingly cheap to get. They were to America which was quite surprising to her. So she gathered all that she had in her to make sure that they made it safely there and were protected at almost all cost (using her magic and something else). As he thought about what was happening to him he was sad and happy at the same time and he thought that he really should start thinking of himself as a girl as much as possible, so that when he got that fixed he would not sound strange at referring to himself as a boy. so he would start doing that as much as possible starting now.

When they dropped her off she smiled and waved goodbye to them. Then she turned to walk into the Leaky Cauldron when something flashed and then there was a man standing in front of her with a light golden flame surrounding him that was slowly falling off of him. Grabbing the man he helped him into the Leaky Cauldron and yelled for help. Which soon came in the form of tom the landlord, innkeeper, and barman came running over and helped him get the man into a room to rest. She said, "I am sorry about this Tom but I have to run to the bank before it closes for the day. I will happily pay for his stay while I am there but first, I need to get my stuff from outside because I dropped it in my rush to help him. Please keep an eye out on him for me."

That had the man nodding and saying, "glad to Mr. Potter." So with that, she left the room grabbed her stuff and quickly ran to the bank before it closed to talk to the goblins.


	3. Wills Sealed

Wills Sealed

She quickly but comely walked into the bank and to the nearest available teller. Smiling to the goblin she said, "I received a letter that I wish to have confirmation that it is true. The letter came from here with a letter from my family." then handed both letters to the goblin to confirm. The goblin did not read the letter but did look it over. He then looked at the letter from them and nodded saying that the letter was genuine. She nodded and said, "thank you Sir. for your help. But I do need to pay for two rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. I ran into a man that was covered in ice that was slowly falling off of him but it did not look like regular ice to me." that had the goblin starting at her with his mouth open. She smiled and said in explanation, "I need a room to sleep in too."

That had the goblin smiling and said, "we will gladly do so young Sir."

Smiling she asked, "where is it possible to get a potions testing kit?"

That had the goblin frowning and motioning for her to follow him. In which she did. When they reached a room he quickly guided her in and sat her in a chair. Then went around the desk and sat down. Then he said, "now what seems to be the problem?" at that she handed the letter she received from her mother over to the goblin who read the letter and then sat it down. Then he said, "I can see why you would need to confirm this letter, Madam."

She smiled and said, "if I have changed genders what else have they changed?"

That had the goblin smiling. "We can give you a discrete check up if you so wish."

Thank you, kind Sir. can you also do one for the man as well? He did not look so good when I left."

The goblin nodded and soon she was in a medical bed getting a checkup. What was found was not that surprising to her but what was surprising was the amount in her. The goblins were even happy to remove all spells on her as well. All in all, she was happy with the 10,000 Gillions she spent. She was now a girl and dressed in proper clothing and getting medical advice on how to take care of herself. She soon put all her belonging in front of the goblins for them to remove all tracking spells and to let her know if her wand would need to be replaced at all. She looked at the goblins and smiled as they worked on removing spells from her belongings. She smiled, even more, when they handed her belonging in a new bag that could hold all of it for her and would stay safe from all who would try to take it. She then frowned as she thought about the letter again. It had said that the will would protect her. But if that was so why was she going through all of this in the first place? So she asked, "what about my parents will? Was it even read?"

The goblins started to talk to one another and soon were running around looking for something. She sat and waited till the goblins came back and handed her a note that she read. What she read made her angry. The will had been sealed by Dumbledore. She then said, "make it look like Harry had a sister and that he died leaving her everything that was his. That way I can make it look like I was killed in an accident of the Muggle variety, like a drive-by shooting." that got the goblins nodding and already drawing up the necessary papers. They then looked over the papers and soon she was the heiress of the Potter family one that had the name of Guida Kaida Potter. When the press found out the people were shocked and surprised to read in the paper that their savior was killed in such a way, especially Dumbledore who expected to get the potter fortune but did not because there was a potter heiress who was now incapacitated and was the twin to the-boy-who-lived. One that was taken at birth and just now found out about who she really is. So all his hard work was for not.


	4. Paperwork And New Wands

Paperwork And New Wands

She walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room for the night so that she could rest. The next morning she heard a crash outside her room so she jumped up and ran out of her room to see the man from the day before. She gasped when she saw him pointing a gun at the cleaning lady. She ran up and pulled the man into his room and said, "don't do that Sir. she was just coming to clean the room. That is her job." she then turned and walked out and went back to her room and got dressed as quickly as possible and then ran back with her stuff to the man's room. The man was looking out the window and staring out at the Diagon Alley. "I'm back Sir."

That got the man to turn around and pointing his gun at her face. "Where am I?"

She smiled and said, "Lunden Sir. in the magical district."

That got the man to still in shock. Then he said, "what are you talking about?"

She held out her hand and said, "why not come with me and find out?"

The man looked skeptical but nodded and moshed for her to lead the way. Which she did down to the entrance and taped the stones to gain entry. She watched the man's eyes as he watched the path open. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the wand shop so that she could get her new wand. The old one she had no longer worked quite as well. When she opened the door she smiled and stopped at the main desk and rang the bell. Mr. Ollivander came up and spotted her and smiled at her saying, "new you would come back when you were clean Mis. Potter, but who is the man next to you?" as he peered at the strange man.

She smiled and said, "don't know but he did appear right before I could make it into the Leaky Cauldron yesterday. I brought him here because I thought that you might like to see the colors in him."

At that, the man was gaping at her and Mr. Ollivander was preparing at the man who was indeed filled with strange colors. He then said, "yes one of mine would do him good but not enough to help heal him completely, but then again he does have to get his elements back with him so that he can heal." he then looked at her and said, "I suggest a custom wand for you, mainly because that wand was the closest to a proper match that I could find for you." she nods and follows the old man to the back of his shop. He then told her, "look for two blocks of wood that feel warm to the touch and hand them here. Then do the same over here with the wand cores as well." she nods and starts digging for the woods that felt warm, most didn't feel warm at all. Then she found two blocks of wood that felt warm to her. She then placed them in Ollivanders hands and walked over to the cores and looked through them. She then felt something warm under her hand. It was a gare so she grabbed the gar and handed it to Ollivander. She then looked over the cores again and did not find any that could out to her. So she closed her eyes and looked through her magic and found the last one was in her wand.

So she grabbed her wand and said, "the father is the second one."

Ollivander nodded and said, "thank you Lady Potter. Now this will take a day for it to be complete."

She nods and leads the still confused man she brought with her to Gringotts to help him get back home and finish up her paperwork so that she could start looking for her father. She then started to look for her second father and see if she had any living relatives that she could live with. She giggled as she thought of all that she could do in her life. The man was watching her with rapped attention trying to figure her out but not able to. He then asks the goblins to get ahold of mammoth (viper) for him. They grind and one nodded their head, that one ran out. He smiled as he watched the girl go through the papers with a slight grumble.

Midday

She stood up and stretched saying, "time for lunch, I think"

She grins as she walked back to the Leaky Cauldron by herself. All because she saw the man from the day before walk out with a cursed child, (hard to tell the gender when that person was under a cloak.) and soon she was walking into the building to get herself food when she saw the man before heading towards her, she smiled at him and said, "good afternoon Sir. I was just about to get some lunch would you like to join me?"

The man stopped and slowly nodded his head, then a small voice said, "my, my you were right that she is powerful but not only in flames but magic two? How surprising."

She turned to the voice and said, "you know that is true I am a powerful witch, but what are flames?"

The little-cursed person only looked up at her and said, "you shall find out when you activate them for the first time."

she smiled and said, "does killing a possessed teacher count?" That got both of their kitchens. She smiled and lead them to the bar were she asked Tom, "can I use your kitchen to make my food?" he smiled and nodded and let her into the kitchen and began to make a simple beef stir-fry. She made at least five batches of it so that Tom could sell it and gave the recipe to the cook. Much to the cook's delight. The customers even loved it, well most of them did. She then leads them with their food to a back booth and sat them down to eat. She then began with a request of, "please stop anyone from overhearing us." when the little person did she then said, "thank you…" she thought about it and asked, "is it Miss. or Mr. Viper?"

That got a cough out of both of them. When viper said, "pay me a Gillion first." she smiled and handed it over. "It is Mis. Viper." which surprised the man.

Guida nodded and said, "nice to meet you and now what is your name, Sir."

The man looked confused at first then realization hit so he said, "it is Xanxus."

She smiled and said, "what a wonderful name. Mine is Guida Kaida Potter. It was not always my name but it is now and will always be my name. Magic has decided that." her smile turned into a frown as she said, "now all I have to do is finish up my paperwork and then I can move out of Britain and find out who was the sperm donor to my parent's fertility clinic."

That had them both gapping at her, but by then she was already eating her food. She finished her food quickly and was already looking up because she was wondering why they were still not eating. So she nudged them, which got them moving. She smiled as she watched them eat their first bite of the food and their eyes light up. Then they tore into the food. Soon she was off to do more paperwork. Well, at least she was almost done. She giggled as she walked off to the bank.

The Next Day

She woke up to a little hand pushing on her cheek. When she looked over she saw the cursed lady from the day before. She smiled as she got up and dressed. She then got all her stuff packed. She then picked up the cursed lady and walked out of the room to find the man from the day before waiting outside the room. She smiled as she walked past him, he followed her down the stairs and out to the almost empty street. She then headed to Ollivanders and walked in. when she rang the bell he popped up to see who it was. When he saw her he smiled and ran off. Then he brought out a set of boxes and sat them down in front of her. As she picked up the first wand Mr. Ollivander said, "The first was quite hard to make, it is a 12" Applewood with dull cores of dragon heartstring and your original phoenix feather as it's core, it is slightly stiff." she then sat it down smiling at the feeling the wand gave her. She then turned to the other and carefully picked it up, "this one was quite a shock for me to make, it is also 12", Cherry with dull cores of dragon heartstring and Phoenix feather from the same Phoenix that gave your original feather. Both are quite powerful so use them wisely." smiling she picked the first up and then held them up and closed her eyes and asked if they had a second form so that she could hide them better and never lose them, as well as showing her they form's. Then the magic of both started to change the shape of the first into a hilt. Then the second changed into a staff that would shrink and grow as it was needed. Much to the shock of all who watched.

When she opened her eyes she laughed and said, "nice choices. Now back to normal please so that we can go to the bank and ask for there help." with that they changed back quicker to wand form. Then she asked, "can I get two wand hosters?"

Ollivander nodded and said, "of course I can Mis. Potter, but could you tell me how you did that?"

She looked at him and said, "asked them to show me their second form, why?"

If this was anima then they would have Face Faulted from the simple answer. So Xanxus said, "that is it? You asked for them to show you their second form?"

She nodded as she paid Mr. Ollivander the total of 100 Gallons. Then she picked up the cursed lady and lead the way to the bank. She then said, "Sir, I need some more help. I need to report a goblin blade that was used in the chamber of secrets that needs to be recovered from the headmaster or if the diary is right. That and I have to get something done here so that it is safe for me to leave Britain and not get brought back here for some dumb reason. That and I need to make sure that there are no contracts in my name." as she finished she placed the cursed lady down.

The goblin nodded and lead her down a hallway to her bank manager. She then walked in and sat down and said, "thank you for seeing me, Sir. I am happy to say that my new wands are perfect and they seem to do better than the last one did."

The goblin across from her smiled and said, "that is good to hear. Now how can we help you today?"

She smiled and said, "I need a contract that states that I can't be entered into any form of contract against my will, as well as making sure that I don't have a marriage contract in Harry's name." she then pulled out her two new wands and had them in secondary form and asked, "also can you give them living metal?"

The goblin smirked and nodded. Two hours later she was free of any and all contracts and she then handed her two wands over to them and allowed them to begin the procedure which would give her wand more life and durability compared to other wands. Well after she explained that she was just giving them metal so that they would not have to use a part of them that would not be able to hurt her opponent as well as if they did have the metal. That and it would make them different than the other wands. So when she got her wands back they were in secondary form and showing off the new and improved form. Then they turned into there wand form and showed off the metal wrapping around the hilt to tip in a beautiful pattern. She smiled and thanked the goblins and asked that they take .01% of all investments for a month for their hard work that they had done the past few days. Much to the shock of the goblins, and with that she left the bank and headed out of Diagon Alley and the British wizarding world. Not knowing where she was going.


	5. Leaving Britain

Leaving Britain

She smiled as she walked out into the muggle world and happily skipped to the park. Then she sat and waited till her best friend came to her. The snowy owl slowly glided down and landed on her arm allowing her to pet her breast feathers. She smiled as she did and said, "you two can come out now." at that they came out and looked shocked and sheepish at the same time. She smiled and said, "you two stepped on a stick earlier. Didn't react at first because I did not want to cause a scene." The two looked shocked to hear her say this. She then slowly stood up and held out a rope and said, "well now we can get moving before the old man finds out that his pon is gone and starts looking for me." when only the baby moved to grab the rope she sighs and says, "grab it and hold on tight because if you don't you'll be riding a plane back to your home country, and this kid is coming with me on my journey either way." that got him grabbing the rope just as it took off. When she yields, "let go." he did.

Soon after he was puking out his guts, in a metaphorical sense."Trash watt was that rope?" asked Guida. When she just smiled and started to walk away he ran after her. Well after he was steady on his feet again.

She soon reached a small town in her new country. After wandering around the town she found a nice small house for sale. She pulled out a mirror and made a call to her bank manager (in broad daylight) to purchase the house. With that done she started to wander around the town again trying to find the stores so that she would know where they were to purchase all that she would need, having lost the other two after first entering the town. When her mirror went off she answered and found out the house was now hers and she was free to move in at any time. She smiled and made her way to the house and opened the door with a quick Alohomora. She then walked around the house and started to go over the space with a fine tooth comb, well not literally.

The house came with furniture and all the dishes needed already it was just finishing when her doorbell rang. She smiled as she answered it, finding a nice women standing there with her son. The boy looked like he was about 8-10 years old. She smiled and said, "Hello, can I help you?" that had the two people shift a little uncomfortable. Then she understood why. They were not able to understand her. She moshed for them to follow her in and then sat them in her new living room. After running into the kitchen and using both the language learning spell and the translating spell. She then grabbed some glasses and brought them in for refreshments. She then proceeded to learn the local language with there help. She smiled as she listened with rapped atinchen to them. She then copied them with simple words and grind when she got it right.

That consisted of her first few months. But by then she had a house guest in the form of a dog. Much to her amusement, considering that she asked the goblins to get him a trial. Which he was quickly freed. Then he proceeded to move in with her. Much to her joy, he also brought along her old professor Remus Lupin. Who kept him in line, most of the time. She homeschooled in both magical and mundane classes, surprising both the adults. She also helped Tsuna (her neighbor) study for school. But when he was 14 and she was 19. His father sent him an at-home tutor. She watched the baby go up to the door after leaving a letter in the mailbox. Smirked when he went in and walked up to the door and knocked, Sirius, following at her heels. When the door opened up she smiled and said, "hi, Mama. I was wondering if Tsuna was ready for school. We were planning on talking to Hibari about the paperwork and possible money earning opportunities at school and in the community."

She smiled at her and said, "he is just talking to the tutor that Iemitsu got him." she smiled and went into the boys' room to find him yelling at the baby. That he was not going to be a mafia boss. Mainly because he was too busy as it was with paperwork at school for all the clubs there. Shocking the little human.

When he turned around after grabbing his bag stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Sinsay, when did you get to hear?"

She smiled and said, "just now when you told him about the paperwork, which may I remind you that you volunteered for to get the school off your back about how no one was doing it right. That and you also have five other people helping you?" she smiled at him and then said, "also we need to talk to Hibari san to get the paperwork started for the budget meeting next week."

With that, he nodded and followed her out of the house and down to school. Arriving an hour early the found Hibari going through his morning exercise routine. When he finished they began talking about the budget meeting that was coming up and about what they could do to bring the money they had up. Then they went to there classes for the day. Not meeting till after school to begin the club meeting for schedule hand out for patrols for the month so that the group would know when they were to report in.


	6. Update

Ok next chapter is going to be a flashback to just after she moves in and they came to visit. This will explain how Sirius Black as well as Remus Lupin moves in, at least in this chapter. The following chapters will introduce her Guardians that she finds before Reborn comes into her and Tsuna's life. At the same time it will also show Tsuna's Guardians coming into his life. The amount for each chapter will as always, vary in amount of words. I will do my best with explaining what is happening. But first who should i start with?

Sirius  
Ramus  
The twins lightning

Cedric rain

Meet blaze in Japan by accident storm

Or the Varia?


End file.
